


M.A.S.H.E.D.

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The images of the Voyager crew in M.A.S.H. persona have been with me since I read the suggestion... Now remember, Paramount owns them.... I just rhyme them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.A.S.H.E.D.

When issued a challenge this time  
To work M.A.S.H. and Trek into a rhyme  
I was rather perplexed  
As to what to do next  
To come up with the right paradigm.

The game of course was to recast  
The characters from that show past  
Into parts that are new  
i.e: Voyager's crew  
And I've come up with something at last.

The primary characters were  
(And with this I hope you will concur)  
Hawkeye Pierce and his pals  
All those guys and their gals:  
Any order that you might prefer.

We'll begin with the logical starter  
Who could play the role of Sherman Potter?  
Why Janeway of course  
(Does she ride a horse?)  
As Captain you know that she oughter...

And then there's our handsome commander  
Who's been known the odd time to philander.  
Now we'll be esoteric  
And make him the cleric  
So he'll have to remain a bystander.

Hunnicutt and Hawkeye's redispersal  
Would need very little rehearsal  
B'Elanna and Tom  
Should play with aplomb  
With a slight bit of gender reversal.

And then we have Hot Lips and Frank  
Who should equal each other in rank  
Why not Seven and Doc  
Wow! I think that's a lock  
One's a looker; the other's a crank.

Now we look to cast Radar O'Reilly  
Who is known to be clever and wily.  
Naomi's the gnome  
With Wes Crusher's syndrome  
While acting demure and quite shyly.

Max Klinger did like to cross-dress  
Regulations he'd often transgress  
Neelix fits this description  
He is my prescription  
As his clothes often cause much distress.

A most logical choice for Tuvok  
Would be that particular Doc  
Major Charles Winchester;  
He's easy to pester  
And a natural laughingstock.

We mustn't forget Ensign Kim.  
Who can we come up with for him?  
Trapper John would be best  
He's one of two left...  
Although Harry's a little bit prim.

Our final casting retake  
Would be Kes playing as Henry Blake.  
It's easy to see  
The Powers That Be  
Canned them both - a dramatic mistake.

~*~


End file.
